A Hyrulian invasion
by Aceina
Summary: While investigating space pirate sightings on a distant planet Samus is attacked by a strange force and crashes. Injured, Samus seeks aid from the locals. She meets the princess and the hero of the land and soon finds that together they must protect both Hyrule and the entire galaxy from pasts they would all like to forget. A samus X Zelda Yuri story


A Hyrulian Invasion

Chapter 1: A dangerous mission on an unknown world

By

Aceina

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid or Zelda, this is none profit.

This story will be a Samus X Zelda yuri fic if you don't like don't read.

As for which Zelda time line this fits in it's on the child time line 100 years after the end of Four Sword adventures and this takes place a year after Super Metroid but will ignore Other M and Fusion. I've also taken a few liberties on Samus's untouched aspects of her past.

While investigating a space pirate attack on a distant undeveloped planet Samus's ship is attacked and badly damaged. When she crashes into the world her ship is destroyed her power suit goes offline. Samus herself is badly injured and wanders away from the crash site seeking medicine and help. She meets the princess of the land and together, along with the hero of the land, must protect Hyrule and the entire galaxy.

"" Words

'' Thinking

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

A red oval ship that almost resembled the helmet of the pilot with a green window that resembled the visor even more, flies through the deep recesses of space. Its pilot, standing at six foot three, sat in her chair wearing her full power suit giving her the signature look that her enemies knew very well. Her helmet and torso were both red while the arms and legs of her armor were purple aside from the inside of her thighs, which was yellow. The visor on her helmet was light blue and the beam canon on her right arm and covered her hand and all of her forearm. Anyone who thought her armor was simply metal was mistaken, it was actually a bio-organic compound that only she could control.

Samus sat idly in her chair while deep in thought, 'It's been a year since that fateful battle against Mother Brain and the baby metroid gave its life to save me, it's ironic that like a confused child it viewed me as its mother. After the fight I left it on Ceres Station not expecting to see it again but then Ridley attacked the station and took it to the space pirates who began cloning it to further their twisted goal of universal conquest so I chased after that accursed space dragon back to Zebes.'

The woman let out a sigh recalling the hardships she went through there, 'I killed Ridley, again, and destroyed Mother Brain then escaped the destruction of Zebes. The pirates have been quiet since then but I know they're out there planning something and I have a feeling that both Ridley and Mother Brian will return. Evil creatures like them never stay dead.'

The ship's autopilot changed course sharply and the ship shook, knocking the glove compartment open. She made a mental note to fix it later and reached over to close it but noticed a picture taken not long after she became a bounty hunter making her hesitate. The woman wasn't wearing her power suit in the photot but instead wore a red tank top and orange shorts, in favour of the colors of her power suit and her gunship, with a purple energy being named Gandrayda kissing her on the cheek, covering in a light blush. In the background a man wearing ice blue armour with thin, but wide, shoulder plates and a yellow visor is leaning against a tree, his name was Rundas. Not far from him was a very tall and thin cybernetic man by the name of Ghor. Most would assume that he was only machine but those that knew him knew that he used to be fully organic but after an attack that he didn't speak of, destroyed most of his body he was left with only 6% of his organic body.

She took it out and reminisced on the few joint missions the four of them had together. The bounty hunter smiled sadly to herself and wills her helmet away showing the paleness of her skin and her bright blue eyes and her long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She wipes away a tear from her left eye and wonders, 'Why is it that all the ones I care for are taken away from me by the space pirates? First it was my parents then the Chozo and after that the phazon incident began and I lost many comrades and friends among the federation. Then you three… Ghor, Rundas, and you, my first love, Gandrayda. Hell, I even had a bit of a soft spot for that bio weapon. How ironic, me, the one who committed genocide on them in the first place felt sorry for the death of the last one.'

She looked at the model of a Chozo statue she kept on a monitor to remember them, 'The Chozo intrusted me to protect the universe but does that duty curse me to forever be alone?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by an emergency message from the Federation. It's a brief but urgent request for Samus to investigate sightings of the pirates heading to an undeveloped planet. The hunter's face hardens as the helmet reforms over her head, 'Well, it seems I've jinxed myself. They've come out of hiding.'

"Ok, mission accepted." She said to herself and let her left hand dance over the keyboard, typing in the location to the autopilot and sends an accepting message to the Federation along with her fee for taking the mission while her ship travelled to her destination, a planet labeled Z-83, it was not a planet she was familiar with but she knew that the Federation kept some planets off the charts to protect it. Those planets were home to a growing civilization that wasn't far along with technology or lacked it altogether. She knew that if a planet lacking technology was introduced to it suddenly it could have grave consequences. The civilization would become accustomed to technology too quickly and alter its original timeline or it could just as easily fall into the wrong hands and there could be casualties.

The very same could happen off world as well though. The wrong person could find the planet and take over the world enslaving the citizens and anything with intelligent life. It was because of this the Federation kept these places a secret and protected them from afar and gave them generic names to make sure wandering eyes didn't catch it. But wandering eyes had and these were very dangerous eyes to have fallen on this planet and even more so if there was something of worth to be found by the pirates.

Eventually she arrived at the planet and began scanning it to find any indication that there was a pirate vessel or base on the planet while her ship floated in orbit. It isn't long before her scanner picks up traces of their fleet and she wonders to herself, "So they really have landed on this back water world. I wonder why…"

Before she could finish her vocalized thought an alarm blares and dozens upon dozens of shots are fired at her ship from the planet's moon. The savior of the galaxy notes multiple antiaircraft cannons firing at her from a lunar base she had overlooked. "Damn it, why did my fighter class ship have to be in the shop. This thing barely has any weapons. I can't fight them like this, I'll head for the planet so my ship can make any necessary repairs."

She maneuvered her ship towards the planet hoping to escape enemy fire without taking too much damage since it was clear that she would need it to get to the planet's moon. The alarms continued to go off in her ship but she ignored it to put all her focus in avoiding the antiaircraft cannons still shooting at her along with other ranged cannons that could still reach her but when she neared the planet's atmosphere the attack stopped though the alarms kept going off making her check her systems to see if they had sent their own gunships to attack her but there was nothing after her giving her a bad feeling, "Why did they stop firing? I don't like this…"

Her gunship entered the planet's atmosphere and a strange dark energy attacked her ship almost immediately. The ship shook and her alarm cut out with static then the rest of her systems started dissolving into static before shutting down completely but the dark energy didn't stop there and soon it was latching onto her suit draining that of power while it shocked her. She activated her scan visor in hopes of figuring out what it was and how to stop it before it took her suit offline only to find it was an unknown energy reading making her curse out loud only moments before her power suit deactivated from the energies effects. The loss of her suit revealed her toned body covered in blue skin tight latex suit that was what she wore under her power suit. It was often called the 'zero suit' because it showed off her rather shapely body and just how toned it really was. Because of her appearance some called her an Amazonian woman.

The ship crashed in a forest but she didn't take the time to glance around prior to the impact to find any landmark since her focus was elsewhere. She had a feeling that she could regret it later but her only focus had been identifying the danger she was in while coping with the shock that travelled through her body but it had faded with the crash. Not long after the emergency backup power came on just to go into alert and begin shutting down with a more vocal warning and flashing red lights, "Warning. Warning. Core reactor meltdown is imminent. Evacuate immediately"

"Shit!" The Amazonian beauty shouted while she slammed her fist into a nearby monitor to shut off the vocal warning only to break it.

She left her seat to quickly grab her emergency supplies along with the mini Chozo statue and the photo she had looked at before, they were the two things she couldn't lose and tossed them all into a brown bag then slipped it over her shoulder before quickly exiting the ship from the top hatch. She jumped to the ground and ran away as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough to escape the explosion. The force threw her into a tree but she managed to shift herself enough to minimize the damage from the whole front of her body to just the left side. With the force of the explosion and the rotting wood of the tree it gave way and crashed to the ground. She winced in pain from the crash and forced herself up with a groan, "That could have gone better."

A twig snapped not far away gathering Samus's immediate attention to three creatures that were clearly not inhabitants of this planet. Their cybernetic bodies gleamed in the sunlight and hid any trace of what original appearance and identity that they sacrificed. In a way they reminded Samus more of insects, and were certainly very evocative of some vaguely insect like creature, yet these ones clearly had some reptilian features to them. Their legs were segmented in three places and they stood nearly seven feet tall with a three foot long blade on their left wrist while the other wrist carried beam weaponry of their own mounted to their right forearm. The creatures had frankenstiened themselves into so many different types and this was just one of many looks for this particular class of vile creatures that were known more for their occupation than their race.

With a loud clicking sound from its mouth one of the space pirates spoke to the others and without her power suit Samus couldn't translate its words instantly and would need time to try and decipher them but when they raised their beam cannons at her she knew it was along the lines of 'kill the hunter now'. They fired at her but even without the power suit she was able to avoid their fire by rolling behind a nearby tree. Despite knowing it was a waste of time she jokingly asked, "I don't suppose I could convince you to let me go?"

They responded by shooting at the tree she hid behind. The tree cracked under the abuse and Samus ran away from it before it fell on her. She dashed deeper into the woods and the pirates were in hot pursuit after her but she made sure to have some sort of cover, whether it was a tree or something else suitable, so their fire wouldn't hit her. She was quickly gaining a lead on them letting her feel a bit more free to scan the surrounding area with her eyes hoping to find something to defend herself with. Rather than find a weapon she spots two trees close together and gets an idea. She hurried to them and began bounding between them in a pseudo wall jump and managed to climb onto a high branch where she caught her breath and removed an eight inch knife made of titanium alloy out of her bag.

The three pirates approach the tree where Samus waited and listened to them speak amongst themselves through a series of clicking noises. Samus waited for just right moment to attack and when she found it she dropped out of the tree and landed behind the middle one quietly. She used the momentum of the fall to impale the pirate in the back of the head. The full length of the blade went into its skull and she took hold of its right arm then spun to increase the momentum to throw it into the pirate to the left before rushing the next one. She forced its right arm aside to avoid the blade but it reacted faster than she could by smashing its head against hers, knocking her back. Before she could regain her composure the pirate thrust its blade at her heart but years of training allowed Samus to avoid a fatal wound, taking the blade in the shoulder. The blade pierced all the way through her shoulder and she did all she could do to keep her scream inside her while the pirate kicked her off its blade and into a tree behind her.

While she slid to the ground with a slight quake in her legs from the impact the other two pirates rose to their feet. The one with the knife in its head reached up and pulled it out before tossing it aside while it and the other two closed in on her with their guns raised at her with what sounded like a sadistic laughter. Now unarmed and wounded there wasn't much that Samus could do against them. If it were just one space pirate she wouldn't even suffer any wounds. "Damn it, is this how I'm going to die?"

Before the pirates could finish her off the left pirate tenses as if it were struck then is slowly enveloped by ice that spread to the nearby ground causing alarmed panic in the other two pirates. They turned to look at the new attacker and Samus also looked over to find two figures with long ears. The female stood at nearly the same height as Samus and wore a golden tiara on her head with a blue sapphire on it and her long brown hair ran down behind her with two pieces tied separately and ran down her chest, ending just below her breasts. Her shoulders were covered with gold armor on her shoulders and her white gloves covered most of her arm. The dress she wore was purple but parted into a white gown at her stomach. In the center of the gown was decorated with three golden triangles that came together to from a larger one leaving a bare upside down triangle in the center. Below that was a strange bird emblem that was also gold in colour. The woman's deep ocean blue eyes watched the pirates coldly while she aimed a golden longbow at the pirates with another arrow arched in the wire.

Next to the woman stood a shorter man with short dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes. On top of his head was a long dark green hat that reached past his shoulders. He wore a dark green tunic of the same colour with chainmail visible underneath it and white tight pants with the bottom covered by brown boots that were covered in mud. In his left hand is a long sword with a blue hilt and guard that resembled wings and in the center was a yellow gem. His other hand held a kite shield with the same emblem that was on the woman's dress but the bird on the shield was red rather than gold but the triangle was the same. The man smirked, "Looks like we made it just in time, Zelda."

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

There we have it the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it please review and leave a comment and if you think parts need improvement let me know for future chapters.

Well until next time Aceina, Goddess of yuri signing out.


End file.
